A Slytherin Charmer
by Gwen4610
Summary: AU where Hermione is a Slytherin. No Voldemort. Barely a summary. Read to find out more. Rated M for later chapters, starts out mild.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Hey guys so i'll try not to do this too much because i know i hate these notes so i'm betting a lot of you do too. This is a Slytherin Hermione fanfiction and will be eventual Bellamione. They won't meet for quite some time so please be patient.

Any French in the story is what i know, i do speak french. Although it won't be perfect and always correct but that is for the point of the story. I'll add translations.

Also i am a scriptwriter not novelist, so my story will be revolving around dialogue.

I'll try to update as often as i can. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- i do not own any characters. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

First Year

Hermione woke on the first with mixed emotions. In three short hours she was to enter a world she knew about only through the words in her books. Granted, she had read countless books about the wizarding world in the time since Professor McGonagall had told her who she truly was, but nothing had prepared her for this day. The anxiety was starting to creep over her as she lay under her sheets. Was she ready for this? Could she really leave her family to go to a boarding school in Scotland?

As she lay within her bed, Hermione thought of the day she had spent a week prior, at Diagon Alley. The young girl had been shocked to see magic up close for the first time, and see it she did. There were witches and wizards in pointed hats, billowing robes, and holding wands in hand. Hermione couldn't help but think of the stories she had grown up hearing, the fairy tales that she loved. The witches were always the villains, destroyed by the heroes who often threw water at them. The young girl laughed quietly to herself for she knew she could not be defeated by water, her bath last night proving that. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her mother making sure that she was awake and getting ready for the train.

XXXX

Hermione and her parents arrived at the train station with half an hour to spare. Jack and Amelia went to stand in line for coffee as Hermione looked for a table to sit at, she wheeled her trolley over to a free space but when doing so she accidentally bumped into someone along the way. She turned to apologize and was met by the sight of a freckled face and rater bright red hair.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Hermione managed a weak smile as the boy shot her an unimpressed look.

"You ought to be more careful girl. It does not do for a young child to go smashing into people because they simply did not look where they were going." His haughty tone sent a fit of rage shooting into Hermione

"You obviously weren't paying attention either if you didn't see me. You should be more careful too. "

"Damn Perce, she's got you there. What were you staring at anyways?" asked a boy with a mischievous grin and matching red hair to the boy he was beside

"Forget about it George. It is irrelevant." and with that he stalked off to goodness knows where while the boy - George - stayed and stuck his hand out

"Sorry about him, he's always like that. I'm Fred Weasley."

"Hermione Granger, but i thought he said your name was George. "

"I have a twin brother. He's George." He took a look at her trolley. "Where are you heading?"

"South of France. Going to stay with my aunt for a while." The lie surprised her as it easily slipped across her tongue. She didn't know this boy or who he was.

"I'm sorry to hear that, the train for Paris leaves shortly. I should leave you to it. My train for Devon is going to depart soon. Lovely to have met you and i'm sorry again for my brother. He wouldn't know how to act his age to save his life." With one last smile he turned and walked off, not allowing her to say a word.

"Here you are darling, one hot chocolate. Who were you talking to?" Amelia Granger asked her daughter as they walked over

"A boy. He was simply apologizing for his brother who bumped into me." She took a sip of her drink and sighed at the flavor that washed over her tongue. She looked up at a large clock on the wall. "I think it's about time to get to the train though. That means we have to say goodbye." She knew that muggles weren't allowed to cross over, McGonagall having explained how to find the train on her visit to the Granger's house.

XXXX

Hermione was soon approaching the barrier that separated the platform from the muggle world she knew, she refrained from turning and looking once more at her parents. She didn't think she would have the courage to keep going forward if she did so. And so, with that she wiped the tears in her eyes away and slipped through the barrier.

In front of her now stood a shining red train. There were kids and families all around saying their goodbyes, she was relieved to see she was not the only one shedding a tear at having to say goodbye. She pushed forward to where she saw a large pile of trunks waiting to be loaded and added hers to the pile, she slung her pack over her shoulder and climbed aboard through an open door to her right. She walked down the filling train looking for an empty compartment. After five minutes she found one and sat down, immediately she pulled out a book and started to read. It had caught her eye when she had been getting her new school books, a book about the Defense against the darks arts. She started to read and was left uninterrupted for sometime.

Though it wasn't long after the trolley lady had passed when the door to her compartment slid open and a boy poked his head in.

"Sorry to disturb you but have you seen a toad by any chance? I've lost mine." he looked sheepish as he admitted to having losing something after such a short amount of time on the train.

"No i haven't. Sorry."

"It's okay, i'll just keep looking. Thanks."

"What's your name? I can ask around too if you want?" she proposed

"Neville. Neville Longbottom. I'm a first year." he smiled at her to which she followed suit

"Hermione. Now let's see what we can do about finding your toad."

XXXX

Hermione had been helping Neville ask people up and down the train for twenty minutes when she opened the door to a compartment with two boys inside. One with jet black hair and green eyes, and a boy looking so familiar with red hair and a large amount of freckles.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked the two boys who looked taken aback, the red haired one had his wand in hand.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," he said lowering his wand

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Hermione said as she pulled Neville into the compartment and sat down herself, excited to see someone else doing magic. She had tried a few simple spells from her books in the past few hours.

"Er- all right. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." he waved his wand but nothing seemed to happen. He looked at the black haired boy who simply shrugged.

"Ah- well exciting as that was i think Neville and I need to keep looking for his toad. You two had better change, you know, i expect we'll be there soon." And with that she and Neville were gone with a swish of their robes, Hermione had changed out of her muggle clothes not long after getting on the train. She wasn't sure how people would take to her being a muggleborn, and until she was sure of it she was going to try and hide it. She wasn't ashamed of her parents, merely worried for how people would react.

XXXX

Walking up the stairs to enter the castle felt like a dream to Hermione. Any moment she was going to wake up and have this turn into a distant memory. She closed her eyes and pinched herself. When all she felt was a sharp stab of pain she had to admit that this was not a dream and she should open her eyes before she trip over. So she did just that, and right in time to see a professor enter.

'The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

And with that she left the first years to clean themselves up as best they could after their trip across the lake. Hermione took an elastic from her wrist and tied her hair back as best she could without the use of a mirror. She did not need her wild curls to make her look like a mess in front of the whole school. The thought of houses crossed her mind but she could not figure out which house she hoped to be placed in. She had read about them all of course but none of them really stood out to her. Only time would tell

XXXX

Hermione couldn't look at any of the faces she was passing, she had to look at the ground to make sure she didn't trip over her own feet as she walked with the others to the front of the hall. A hat sat on a stool, she assumed they were to wear it. Not exactly the best fashion statement. She didn't dare turn around to look at any of the students for she knew she would lose her nerve. She turned up her nose at those around her constantly fidgeting, it did not show the best manners. There was a blond boy who seemed to be regarding her closely, she raised an eyebrow at him. He maintained eye contact thus beginning an intense stare down.

"Granger, Hermione"

And so forth went hermione to the stool to place the hat on her head. She knew she had to do it quickly so as to get it over with. The boy before her, Goyle, had gone slowly and caused the professor to tsk at his slow movements, a mistake she was not going to repeat. As the hat was placed on her head she heard a voice in her ear and she forced herself not to jump, to show her surprise would show a weakness.

"A muggle born, not exactly lacking in the knowledge of the wizard world though. Interesting, you do seem to show a thirst for knowledge, so long as it helps you. Loyalty to those you care about. Courage, when it suits. I know where to put you…"

"SLYTHERIN"

Hermione could barely contain her shock. She knew that only Purebloods, and the occasional Half-blood were placed in this house. Could this mean trouble for her if anyone found out who she really was? Her mind was so full of thoughts she barely heard the applause from the table she headed towards.

When she sat down she did so next to Goyle, the slow boy. He hardly looked the type to strike up conversation. She was proven correct at this assumption. She started off into space until someone sat down next to her and silently stuck their hand out. The pale blond who had started the staring contest. She gently placed her hand in his

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. " came the whisper, he apparently had the manners not to speak too loud so as to disrupt those around him paying attention.

"Hermione. " She left out her last name, knowing he was likely to question where it was from.

He gave a questioning look anyways that said without words they would be discussing this later. His gaze did not last long as a boy sat across from him this taking away his attention from the girl. Hermione let out a breath she did not know she had been holding in. This was going to be a long night she thought as a girl with raven hair came to sit across from Hermione.

XXXX

After the Headmaster had given hs speech and the food appeared the hal had a dramatic increase in volume as everyone started to speak at once. Hermione felt eyes upon her as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, she looked up to find the blond's eyes on her for a third time that night.

"Hermione was it?" She nodded " This is Blaise, Theo, and Pansy." he said gesturing to his friends as he mentioned their names. They all looked at her questioningly.

"Pleasure. " Was all she said as she started to eat her mashed potatoes.

"What was it you said was your last name?" It seemed the blond was trying to start conversation

"I didn't actually, it's Granger." She swallowed nervously as she waited for his response

"I've never heard of your family. Where are you from?" he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Just moved to London last year." The girl across from her, Pansy if she remembered correctly, hummed at her response

" Draco, demande d'où elle vient."( Draco, ask where she comes from.) Pansy said, making eye contact with Draco.

"Malheureusement pour vous, je parle francaise." ( Unfortunately for you, i speak french ) Hermione was quick to reply, " My family moved from Avignon, France though i was born in Devon." The corner of Draco's mouth turned up slightly at the way Hermione called out Pansy

"Quelle surprise. j'aurais pas su" ( What a surprise, i would not have known.) And with Draco's words everyone turned back to their own conversations leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Not another words was spoken to her until they all stood after the meal.

XXX

"Hermione? Come. We're leaving." Pansy's voice shook Hermione from her thoughts of home and she noticed the Slytherin first years all standing. She quickly followed suit. They followed the older Slytherins out of the hall and down dark corridors lit only by candles. She tried memorising the way for a time before giving up and just following.

Before she knew it they were at a dead end. A solid concrete wall in front of them.

"The password for now is Pride. Something you should all have for making it into Slytherin. Now everyone go to bed and don't disappoint us. " An older slytherin with dark hair called out to the young first years, he had a disinterested look on his face that said he'd rather do anything else than babysit the younger students. Not wanting to stick around Hermione quickly followed Pansy up a set of stairs just inside the common room that had appeared behind the wall. The stairs split off several times and they kept walking up til they found a door that was labeled first years.

Inside were five beds, three of which had girls standing beside them.

"Pansy. And this is Hermione." was all Pansy said for an introduction once they stepped inside. The girls seemed to size each other up before the others introduced themselves. But try as hard as she could she couldn't get their names to stick in her mind. Everything was a blur.

She found her trunk beside a bed and she rummaged inside until she found her pajamas. Once she had them on she crawled into bed and closed the curtains around her. Her mind on sleep. Which soon found her with little effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing. All rights go to J.K Rowling

First year part two

Hermione woke to Pansy gently shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and took in Pansy's appearance, already dressed and hair done.

"Come on, time for breakfast. Just get dressed and tame your hair. Don't bother with your books. We get our schedules this morning and will come back for them okay? Good.I'll be waiting downstairs."

Hermione blinked twice and then did as she was told, the slytherins obviously knew what they were doing so she figured the best thing to do was follow their lead.

XXXX

At dinner that night Hermione thought about her day. Like the night before she was left out of conversation, she could see this becoming a regular occurance. She didn't mind it so much right now but she could tell that she would soon be sick of it.

She thought about her classes that day, Transfiguration, Double Potions, and Charms. She had enjoyed all her classes, though she did not participate much. Theo Nott had pulled her aside after transfiguration and told her that it doesn't matter if she knows the answers, she can't seem like a swotty know-it-all. It gives Slytherin a bad name. If she must raise her hand she is to do it slowly and do so sparingly. She was not going to go against what he said but it did make her feel slightly bad. How was she supposed to show her understanding of a topic if she could not answer? She was so caught up in her thoughts she did not notice Draco's eyes on her.

It wasn't until they were walking back to the Common Room that someone spoke to her.

"Granger? Can we talk for a minute? " It was Theo Nott. hermione simply nodded and stopped walking, the others kept on going with nothing more than a curious glance at the two. It wasn't until they were out of sight that Theo started talking

"What are you?"

"Excuse me? " Hermione was confused at the question not to mention a little offended.

"Blood status. You're not a pureblood i know that. I know all the families from France who are. "

"Does it matter? " she was getting nervous, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked her.

"It's the reason no one is talking to you. Someone has to ask, and then decide if you're good enough to be a part of the group. If not then.." he trailed off

"My parents are both muggles, Nott. Now that you know that i can only assume i'll be cast out. " Her hands were shaking rather badly by this point of the conversation

"Why would you be cast out? You could have lied and said Half-Blood. You could have assumed that none of us had been to Avignon, that we wouldn't know the difference. But you told the truth. That gets you points. Come one we should get back to the common room. It's nearly curfew. " He started to walk away.

Hermione could only blink, she was shocked to say the least. Did it mean they did not care about her blood status? And if that was the case then why? She shook her head and followed after Theo.

XXXX

When they reached the common Room, Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't know what was about to happen but she had a feeling it could go very wrong. They stepped in together and at once, Draco's eyes were on Hermione. She raised her eyebrow and his gaze slid over to Theo. He gave a nod and Draco smiled.

"Congrats Granger, guess we can talk to you now. " He gestured to a seat beside him " We were about to play a round of exploding snap. Care to join?" She nodded.

It seems everything has a way of working out.

XXXXX

One day, later that week, when she was walking down the corridor to Charms class with Pansy and Daphne ( One of the girls in her dorm ) when she bumped into someone

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The words were out of her mouth before she saw who it was she knocked into. There were two identical boys in front of her, with matching grins and bright red hair.

"Hey! It's Frenchie. How's the south of France? I hear it's lovely this time of year." Hermione cringed when one of the boys spoke, immediately flashing back to the train station and the lie she had told.

"How exactly do you know a Weasley, Granger?" Pansy's voice had taken an unusual cold tone that Hermione was not used to

"Parkinson. We met at King's Cross. Wait- Frenchie, you're a Slytherin?" Fred looked disgusted at the thought. His brother-George- was shooting daggers at Pansy and Daphne.

"Yes...I am. Is that a problem? "

"Do they know you're a muggle born? People like you don't go into a house like that. It's unheard of. " Hermione stiffened at George's words

"What exactly do you mean by someone like me? " Hermione was shocked at the harsh tone her voice had taken on, she had never heard herself talk like this before.

"I just meant-" George had the decency to look a little ashamed of his poor choice of words

"Come Hermione, we're going to be late for class. We don't want to be caught associating with this trash." Daphne took Hermione by the elbow and gently tugged her along. They moved past the weasley twins as they yelled out insults to the young slytherin girls.

So much for the nice boy she had met at the train station. Apparently there were people she was not allowed to know, and that family was one of them. She tried to put it out of her mind, she had more important things to think about, like what was to be for lunch.

XXXXX

The weeks of first year seemed to blur together and before she knew it Hermione was faced with the choice of staying at the castle for Christmas or going home to her family. She knew that her friends were all going to be going home, that meant she could stay and have the dorm all to herself or se could go see her parents. She took her trunk out from under her bed and started packing. London it was. She might even go to Avignon on a train for real this time.

XXXXX

Jacob and Amelia noticed the change in their daughter almost immediately after she stepped through the barrier. She carried herself in a higher, more confident way. She spoke in a colder way, and she hardly smiled. At first they thought that she was not enjoying herself at school but then when Hermione started to talk about her friends they realized that's where the problem was. Hermione had fallen in with a different crowd than she normally would.

When they arrived at their house, Hermione went straight to her room and took her things with her. Her parents were shocked. They had expected to see their daughter for more than 20 minutes that evening. It seemed the only time hermione had for them was during the car ride back from the train station.

Hermione washed up for dinner, happy with the work she had done. She had dug through the linen cupboard for new sheets and blankets to match her new theme for her room. Her bed was now almost exactly how it was in the dorm, blacks and greens. She was going to ask her parents to have her room repainted, light blue was simply just not who she was anymore. She wanted a deep green. She had also found silver curtains and hung them. She now felt much more at home in her room.

When Hermione stepped into the dining room, her parents were surprised. She was dressed rather nicely. They were used to their daughter wearing jeans and a jumper, however she was wearing a nice shirt, a skirt and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. What had this school done to their daughter?

XXXX


End file.
